


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #17

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brothers, Crema verse, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Crema Verse - definitely the first time Cooper realized (on the phone) that Blaine was in love and his reaction to it (aside from sheer joy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #17

Cooper is surrounded by stylists and publicists and photographers when his phone rings.  Normally he’d just ignore it until everything was done and over with – he’s not the kind of famous asshole who could interrupt his job just to answer the phone – but Brian Ferry is blasting from the little speakers and there is nothing on earth that keeps Cooper from picking up when Blaine calls.  Not even a photo shoot for GQ.  (Besides, it’s not like it’s his first cover shoot for the magazine, and it certainly won’t be the last.  Not with the way his career is going.)

“Sorry, sorry, I have to take this,” Cooper says, sincerely apologetic, as he slips free of the woman adjusting the sleeve of his jacket and the man attempting to make his forehead a little less shiny.  “It’s my brother.  He might need me.”

Cooper didn’t answer Blaine’s call once, and he’s regretted it every day of his life since.

He grabs the phone off the makeup counter just before the call ends.  “Hey B, what’s up?”

“Does there need to be a reason for me calling?”  Blaine sounds faintly exasperated, and it’s a tone that Cooper is intimately familiar with.  It makes him grin.

“No, but there usually is.”  Cooper looks around the old abandoned movie theatre in LA that is serving as the shoot location for some place with a little privacy.  The photographer is going for some sort of classic, old Hollywood theme, or at least that’s what he’d said.  Cooper’s never quite sure what goes through photographers’ heads; he just puts on the clothes and does what he’s told.  “So either we play a round of Twenty Questions, or you just go ahead and tell me what’s on your curly little mind.”

There’s silence and Cooper waits.  He can just  _hear_  Blaine thinking through the phone.  His brother is always so concerned with saying just the right words that he turns into a stumbling mess who ends up saying nothing at all.  He was such a babbler as a baby, and Cooper  _hates_  how that part of him was suppressed and almost stamped out.

“It’s – well it’s Kurt,” Blaine finally says.  His voice is soft and distant, almost concerned, and Cooper immediately panics.  He hasn’t met this Kurt yet – this boy who has made his brother happier and lighter than he has ever, ever been – but he’s important to Blaine (perhaps the most important thing) and that makes him important to Cooper.

“Is he ok?”

“What? Yes, yes of course, he’s fine.  It’s me, it’s – I, well we,”

“Did he do something?”

 _Oh god what if he broke up with Blaine?_   Cooper hates that his mind jumps to the worst possible scenario.  He runs through his schedule, and wonders how quickly he can get to New York to be there for his brother with ice cream and old movies and maybe that new coffee table book about musical theatre scores.  He’s got this photo shoot to finish, and a quick interview planned, but after that he’s completely free.

“Oh no, god no.  It’s nothing like that.  At all.  It’s just – I – we-” Blaine cuts himself off on a groan of frustration and Cooper can just picture him running his hands through his hair, mussing up his riotous curls even more.  “Well, we uhm, the other night…” The embarrassment and discomfiture is thick in Blaine’s voice and it all clicks together.

“Oh my god, B.  You  _did it_ , didn’t you?”  Cooper wants to laugh, but only with joy.  He knows everything about his brother, what he’s done and what he hasn’t.  They talk about everything, even if sometimes Cooper has to pry the details from his bashful, reserved brother.  He knows how difficult intimacy has been for Blaine, even more so after the complete debacle that was Jeremiah, but now, now Blaine has found the confidence in himself to take that step with someone he truly cares for.  It’s only been a few months since Blaine first mentioned this Kurt, but Cooper knows that he’s something special, something unique.

Cooper wishes he could be there to give Blaine a massive hug, and also to ruffle his hair, because he’s still Blaine’s older brother and that’s his right and his duty.

“Coop, please,” Blaine says and Cooper knows just how flushed his face is in that moment.  His brother gets flustered so easily.

“I am so,  _so_  happy for you.  I really am.  You can’t even know.”  He wants to jump up and down and let out a  _whoop_ , but the stylists are starting to look for him and he doesn’t want to draw their attention to the little alcove where he’s tucked himself for privacy.

“It’s just, he’s-” Blaine stops himself again and Cooper pictures him closing his eyes against the rush of emotion and taking a deep, calming breath.  “Cooper, he’s-”

 _My baby brother is in love,_ Cooper thinks suddenly, and he feels light and elated with it.  Blaine’s life has been harder than it ever needed to be.  Cooper has only ever wanted the best for his brother, and it pains him every day that he can’t give him exactly that.  But now – now there’s someone else who maybe  _can_.  There’s another person in Blaine’s life, someone who can fill in all those missing pieces and seal over all the cracks that Cooper can’t. 

He’s not going to say it yet, Cooper knows he’s not ready for the words even if he feels them deep down in his gut and his blood and bones.  Blaine will say them when he’s ready.

“Tell me everything, B.  Just, you know, not  _everything_.”


End file.
